


Bow on my panties

by Iridescentuwus



Series: Markus: Become Connor's Low-key Dom [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Carl is alive and gave him a bunch of money okay so he's rich, Connor In Lingerie, Connor has a vagina, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dressing Room Sex, Everything is consensual, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Markus is Connor's boyfriend but also kind of his sugar daddy who takes him shopping sometimes, Markus you get one orgasm, PWP, Restrained sex in the form of wrists getting pinned down, a bit of roughness, and none for Connor bye, or dressing room dry humping, orgasm delay/denial because Connor would be too damn loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus
Summary: Connor tips his head to the side. "Really? Just how much do you like it?Taking another step forward and tugging him back against him, their similar heights allows them to slot together perfectly. Markus gives a rock of his hips, letting him feel the hardness in his dark wash jeans. "This much, Connor," he breathes.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Markus: Become Connor's Low-key Dom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718305
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Bow on my panties

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not done writing for Hankcon. Just taking a little break for that pairing as I try to figure out what to do next for my chaptered fics. Expect more of these two and rk17k so I don't get all rusty not writing.

"Markus, could you help me?" 

Markus raises his head at the soft call. He had felt like Connor needed a larger wardrobe and had taken him to a few stores. Because what was even the point of having money if you didn't use it on the people you love? They were currently in a large boutique that specializes in lingerie. Somehow they had made a trip to this kind of place after visiting stores for everyday clothes. He was now seated in the back, near the dressing rooms in the relatively empty shop. Glancing around, he heads to the one Connor had gone in. 

Softly rapping his knuckles along it, he murmurs, "Everything okay?" 

"Yeah. Just having a bit of trouble with some ties. It's unlocked…" 

With one more look around the shop, Markus pushes it open and closes it quietly behind him. Locking it. Turning to Connor, he freezes in the spacious dressing room. Connor is...Connor lied. He did _not_ need help. Everything fit and was laced up perfectly. As he was displaying with the pose he was in. Hands pressed against the mirror and back arched. Pushing out that sweet, pert little ass towards him. Wearing red lace panties and a bralette. 

Connor stares at his frozen reflection with a coquettish smile. Whispering a soft, "Do you like it, daddy?" 

That gets him into motion again in the form of walking over. Close enough to touch. He trails a finger up over that arched spine. Gripping the back of his neck and using the hold to guide him to face the mirror again after it had tipped back from the gentle glide. The other moves to a narrow hip. Fingering at the delicate little bow he could so _easily_ pull loose...Leaving him bare from the waist down.

Markus clears static from his throat. "I do...Very much."

Connor tips his head to the side. "Really? Just _how much_ do you like it? 

Taking another step forward and tugging him back against him, their similar heights allows them to slot together perfectly. Markus gives a rock of his hips, letting him feel the hardness in his dark wash jeans. " _This_ much, Connor," he breathes. 

Connor tries to turn around, ready and willing to drop to his knees right then and there in the farthest dressing room stall. "No." Markus' grip on him just tightens though. He didn't hear anyone else in there at the moment so why not? Connor let's out a huff at the denial. 

Markus breathes out that soft laugh of his. "Are you really turning down an opportunity to look at yourself? Somebody alert the press." He presses kisses along that pale throat. Musing on how it would look decorated with a choker. Maybe a diamond encrusted one? Or would that be too much in Connor's opinion? The diamonds. Not the choker in general. Perhaps he'd surprise him with one on their first year anniversary. Which was only five months away. 

"Daddy, come on…" Connor murmurs. Leaning his head to the side and giving him more space to lavish. 

"Just what do you expect to happen? We're in _public._ Get dressed and we'll buy it." 

Connor rushes to grab his shirt sleeve. Holding him in place. "Isn't this a bit.. _tantalizing_ though?" Closing his eyes, he pushes back onto his dick. 

Markus pauses to consider it. Only a second. It was exciting. Looking at Connor's cheeks flushed with blue as he nibbled on his lip, a familiar _something_ bubbles up and before he can second guess it, he's crowding Connor flat against the mirror. Much to the other android's shock. A soft noise leaving him. Manipulating his body, he has Connor's chest flush against the glass with his back once more arched. Forearms up and braced on it. Cheek resting on the cold glass. The position would probably be very uncomfortable for a human. 

Connor hisses a sharp sounding, "Yes." Quickly growing wet between the thighs. They would definitely be purchasing this set now. 

Let's see if he will still be eager when he figures out what he's not going to get to do. Unlike Markus. 

Markus grinds against his small, pushed out ass. Breath hitching, a groan almost slips out. His zipper nearly made it hurt. Connor's right hand strays from the mirror to attempt to get between his legs to stimulate himself and Markus snatches up his wrist to move it right back to where he originally placed it. Shushing his whine. 

Had he honestly expected Markus to let him orgasm here? With how loud he could be? No. Not could. That implied Connor wasn't _always_ loud. Climaxing with a cry or a wail. Which he adored. But there was a time and place for everything, and this was not the place for Connor to be sobbing through an orgasm. 

With Markus doing what could only be described as animalistic _rutting,_ Connor tries once more to sneak an arm down. Gasping and mewling when Markus swiftly and efficiently captures and pins it behind his slender back. Grip almost crushing with the knot and heat building in his lower stomach. The zipper on his pants having crossed over into the pain threshold from his harsher thrusts. 

Recognizing the rough and shallow breaths, Connor gives stimulating himself a _third_ endeavor. Markus is close. He'll be too distracted. Third time's the charm. 

Wrong. 

" _Connor_." That one joins the already pinned one. Both wrists held down with one long, dark fingered hand. Connor's teeth sinks into his bottom lip with his eyes clenched shut tight as he can do nothing but take it. Markus' last jerky movements jostling his unsteady, prone body. 

Markus has just not foresight to not slam his free hand onto the smudged, fogged up mirror. He would have shattered it. He does slide it down though. Adding his own print to it. Markus' come shoots out into his pants. He'd have to put his coat back on to cover the stain. Right now though, his head lands limply between his boyfriend's shoulder blades. 

Connor waits until Markus straightens up and releases him to turn around and start softly begging. Eyes dark and shiny. "Markus. Daddy, _please...Touch_ me?" 

A finger is placed onto his lips. 

"You'll wait until we get home." 

Big eyes get bigger. "But that's almost two hours!" 

"You're the one who wanted to come all this way," Markus plucks off the tag of the red lingerie set and puts his coat on, "get dressed and we'll pay for this." 

Connor stares at him. Hoping he's joking and won't actually make him wait when he's so keyed up and wet. 

He isn't. 


End file.
